It has been found that the prior art vacuum container sold in the marketplace can be only used to preserve food but cannot be used to keep the temperature thereof. Further, the temperature of the food stored in such a vacuum container will be conducted to its outer surface hence often causing the user to be burnt or frozen.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vacuum container which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.